wardensvigilfandomcom-20200214-history
Fiona Howe
Character Profile Fiona's profile can be found here. Bellwood The freehold of Bellwood is a decently-sized holding on the boundaries of Bann Telmen's lands. Once a much more substantial and important settlement, all that remains of Bellwood's best days is a centuries-old keep, which was part of a much larger castle structure at one time. It suffered terrible fire nearly 200 years ago, and since then the damaged structure has been pulled down. Faint scorch marks mar the outer walls of the keep itself, and fire-blackened stone can be seen in various other structures of the freehold made of the fallen castle's leavings. A short wall built of castle-stones and lumber rings the keep, houses, and work buildings surrounding it. A river runs to the west of the keep's grounds, feeding nearby crop fields and herds of sheep, which the Costigan family has proudly built up over the past few decades to turn into a thriving and bountiful wool trade. Several families of tenant farmers live on the land, tending fields and their livestock. A small fruit orchard sits within the settlement walls. The Bellwood itself is much diminished from the freehold's original founding, a small wood of oak, pine, yew, and rowan nestled near and extending just west of the river. At one time it touched the walls of Bellwood castle, but with the castle's destruction and years of harvesting, the trees have been cut away for several acres. The Carolans While much of Fiona's family history has been lost, it is a well-known fact within the family itself that the Costigans were once known as the Carolans, and during the past century changed their family name. The details surrounding this change are hazy, though it is said Fiona's great-grandfather did so in an effort to help the family survive by sinking into obscurity after a falling out with a monarch several centuries prior. It is also known that the source of the trouble surrounded a Carolan ancestor's membership within the Grey Wardens shortly before the Wardens' expulsion from Ferelden. The truth is a mixture of these half-remembered stories. During Sophia Dryden's rebellion, the Carolan family - who were at the time banns - sided with Dryden in her revolt against King Arland. This was due in part to the youngest son of the Carolan family having joined the Grey Wardens just before Dryden's rise to Warden-Commander. Unwilling to shun his own son for participation in the rebellion and unimpressed with Arland's rule, Brymir Carolan, who was head of the Carolan family, aligned himself as a co-conspirator along with Teyrn Cousland, and met execution as well when the revolt failed. The Warden Carolan perished with his brothers in arms on Soldier's Peak. Arland stripped Carolan titles and lands from the survivors, and Bellwood - which had belonged to Brymir's wife before their marriage and thus was not taken - became the Carolans' new residence. Unfortunately, Arland's supporters learned of the plan and set the freehold to the torch, destroying much of the castle. The besieged family survived the flames and rebuilt, albeit it to less than former standards. Several decades later, after much deliberation, the decision to change the family name was agreed upon and the Costigans have lived happily and well as commoners ever since. The history of the Carolans fades with every successive generation. With the recent return to good fortunes, the Costigan family once again displays the hereditary heraldry of the ancient Carolans: the Black Stag of the Green Marches, a piece of family lore from around the time of the founding of Ferelden. Relationships With Other Characters 'The Costigan Family' Fiona is the youngest child and only surviving daughter of Dougal Costigan and his wife Alleen Costigan. Preceded in birth by Donal (deceased), Declan, Cillian, Brandel and Bonnleigh "Bronn" Costigan. She is the paternal niece of Ramsay Costigan and his wife Katalin Costigan . While there are a few other Costigans spread throughout Ferelden, Fiona has never met them, and their contact with her father - the head of the Costigan family - is infrequent. 'Nathaniel Howe' Fiona has been involved with Nathaniel Howe in a romantic relationship since the end of Wintermarch, 32 Dragon. Though secret at first, the two made their situation known publically after Nathaniel's appointment as Warden Commander and Arl of Amaranthine. It has caused contention between Fiona and her father, who does not approve of his daughter's acceptance that no marriage will take place. Shortly after the attack on Nathaniel's life in Highever, Dragon 32, the two ended their arrangement only to reunite and decide to marry on Bloomingtide the 9th of the same year. The elopement has satisfied some concerns and given rise to others. Threads 'Past' *Time and Memory: July 2011 monthly prompt entry *On Common Grounds: Bloomingtide, 31 Dragon 'Dragon 32' Wintermarch *Jumping In: Wintermarch 24, the City of Amaranthine *Lost: Wintermarch 24, the City of Amaranthine *Way Leads On To Way: Wintermarch 24, between Amaranthine and Vigil's Keep *The Hunt: Wintermarch 26, countryside surrounding Vigil's Keep Guardian *Traitors: Guardian 16, Vigil's Keep *Delicate Things: Guardian 20, Vigil's Keep Drakonis *All Tomorrows : Drakonis 11, Vigil's Keep *Thicker Than Water : Drakonis 15, Vigil's Keep *Mistress, Slattern, Whore : Drakonis 15, Vigil's Keep *Damaged People : Drakonis 15, Vigil's Keep *Family Reunion : Drakonis 17, Vigil's Keep *Changes : Drakonis 17, Vigil's Keep *Four Courses : Drakonis 18, Vigil's Keep *The Company You Keep : Drakonis 18, Vigil's Keep *Heroes : Drakonis 19, Amaranthine *Hunting Bear : Drakonis 20, the countryside of Amaranthine *Spring Cleaning : Drakonis 21, Amaranthine *Object of Affection : Drakonis 22, Vigil's Keep *Fresh Meat : Drakonis 22, Vigil's Keep *Breath of Fresh Air : Drakonis 23, Vigil's Keep *Relations : Drakonis 25, Amaranthine *Fire and Whispers : Drakonis 26, Amaranthine Cloudreach *Full Circuit : Cloudreach 1, the countryside of Amaranthine *Outside Opinions : Cloudreach 3, Amaranthine *Every Rose Has Its Thorn : Cloudreach 14, Highever Castle *The Last One Standing : Cloudreach 16, Highever Market *Truth, Lies, and Consequence : Cloudreach 16, Highever Castle *The Sinner In Me : Cloudreach 21, Vigil's Keep *Rumor Has It : Cloudreach 22, Vigil's Keep *A Wish For Wings : Cloudreach 23, Vigil's Keep *Three Bags Full : Cloudreach 30, Denerim *Designs and Alterations : Cloudreach 30, Denerim *What Seeks In the Shadows : Denerim, Cloudreach 30 Summerday *A Certain Appointment : Royal Palace, Denerim *Meddler-in-Chief : Royal Palace, Denerim Bloomingtide *The Last Mistake : Bloomingtide 7, the city of Amaranthine *Two Roads Diverged : Bloomingtide 7, Vigil's Keep *A Death in the Family : Bloomingtide 9, the city of Amaranthine *The Other Side of the Wall : Bloomingtide 9, the city of Amaranthine *Papa Don't Preach : Bloomingtide 11, the city of Amaranthine 'Correspondence Threads:' *Daughter to Father, Father to Daughter : Wintermarch, Guardian, Drakonis letters between Fiona and Dougal Costigan. *A Series of Correspondence : Drakonis letters between Dougal and Fiona Costigan. *From the Desk Of.. .: Cloudreach letters between Costance Yorath and Fiona Costigan. *Notes and Well-Wishes : Justinian letters of thanks and congratulations from the Arlessa. Category:Inactive Characters